


Magic Word

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: fanfic100, Episode: s08e19 Moebius (1), Episode: s08e20 Moebius (2), F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-14
Updated: 2008-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a sure fire way of easing the tension before a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Word

**Author's Note:**

> **Moebius AU** \- Please note: Rodney's not allergic to lemon in this CANON AU. He tells mousy!Sam that the cafeteria are serving his favorite meal--Lemon Chicken!  
>  For LJ's Stargatefest FEST01 - Jack/Rodney, Not enough time and also LJs Fanfic100 prompt #34. Not enough

McKay was an ass. He was also arrogant and talked a thousand words to the minute--even when eating, which wasn't a pretty sight, especially the way he almost inhaled the Lemon Chicken that seemed to be the main staple of the SGC cafeteria. Kawalsky had mentioned something about McKay outgrowing some childhood allergy and this was his way of thumbing his nose at the universe in general, by making it his favorite dish. Personally, Jack hated Lemon Chicken.

From the other side of the cafeteria, Jack raised an eyebrow as McKay gave one of his half-sneering, half-smirking smiles in response to something Jackson mentioned before turning his focus back on Carter, shutting out Jackson completely. Jack could tell from Carter's expression that she wasn't enjoying the almost leering attention, and smirked when she slipped from the table and raced out of the cafeteria when McKay was momentarily distracted by one of his scientists.

The look on McKay's face when he turned back to find her gone was priceless. He doubted McKay would have noticed Jackson leaving even if the weirdo linguist had made an announcement to the whole room. Instead, McKay ordered someone to bring him more coffee...and cake. Jack liked cake and, in a fit of sheer devilment, he grabbed the coffee and that last piece of lemon cake from the nervous airman and sat down at McKay's now empty table.

Jack pulled back the plate and mug when McKay reached for them greedily. "Uh, uh, uh," he said, waggling a finger. "Not until I hear the magic word."

"Give," McKay stated, snapping his fingers imperiously.

"Nope. Not the magic one. Guess I'll just have to eat this." He picked up McKay's fork and dug into the soft, yellow sponge.

"Wait!"

Jack paused with the cake poised only inches from his mouth, seeing the desperation in bright blue eyes.

"Magic word," Jack asked again, moving the fork back and forth enticingly.

"Please." The word was almost a whisper and said through gritted teeth but Jack took his small victory and dropped the fork with its untouched cake back onto the plate and pushed it across the table top.

"So..." Jack rubbed his hands together. "Tell me about this...time ship."

"Hmm? Oh! This is all theoretical." He gave a short huff of a laugh. "According to the message on the camera, the ship contains a drive capable of transporting the entire ship through time, though the ramifications of using temporal travel are terrifying due to... What?"

Jack leaned forward, chin balanced on the palm of his hand. "I find it...weird hearing that kind of stuff coming from someone so..."

McKay stared at him, eyes narrowing in annoyance when he finally realized that Jack wasn't going to finish that sentence. "So what?"

"So..." Jack lowered his voice. "Hot."

McKay's eyes rounded, his cheeks heating to pink in embarrassment. "Well, I suppose it was time someone noticed," he stated but Jack could see the insecurity beneath the bluster. It didn't take long to convince McKay to take a walk with him to _show him some important research papers_ , and the moment the lab door locked behind them, Jack moved in, bracing McKay's head as he leaned in to lick and nibble at the wide mouth before pressing into a kiss, hard and dirty. He swallowed McKay's moan of pleasure, loving the way the strong body bucked against him as McKay's broad hands grabbed at Jack's ass, drawing them closer still.

Jack pulled back a fraction as memories of following McKay down the corridor assailed him afresh, his hands settling on McKay's ass. "Wanna fuck you."

"Yes, yes, yes."

Fingers scrabbled at Jack's belt and zipper, dragging the pants and his boxers down in one smooth movement even as Jack reciprocated. He urged McKay to step out of the puddle of clothing at his feet, pushing him back and spinning him around so he could press him down across the lab bench, legs spread wide. McKay writhed against the bench top, that pale, perfect ass spread in welcome, and Jack had to reach down and tug hard on his balls to stop from coming at the sight alone; he wanted to be balls-deep inside that ass when that happened.

Hand lotion made a decent enough lube, and Jack moaned as his finger sank into the tight heat, his other hand on McKay's hip, trying to hold McKay steady. Two fingers replaced the one, only to be replaced moments later by the tip of his cock against the glistening, loose hole as a litany of, "Do it, do it," filled the air. He pressed in, eyes rolling back in his head at the shock of pleasure. Damn, but this asshole was even better than he'd anticipated--and he wasn't just talking about the hot channel of flesh. McKay was writhing beneath him, squirming in the most delicious way, with both hands grasping the far edge of the bench as Jack rammed into him from behind, his neck and back arched in desperate need.

He felt the pressure building, felt the tightening in his balls that always heralded his release, and thrust harder, faster, slamming into McKay so hard that he could feel the bench moving beneath them. Then it hit, that incredible sensation that was every bit as good as pulling G's in an experimental death trap; exhilarating and amazing, his head spinning as he collapsed across the strong back in sated pleasure.

Beneath him, McKay was begging, the magic word falling from his lips over and over, and Jack took him in hand, stroking his cock once, twice, grip tight and sure, hearing McKay whimper as the heat of his release spilled over Jack's fist. Tenderly, Jack kissed the nape of the sweaty neck before drawing back and grabbing a handful of tissues from a conveniently placed box at the end of the bench. He cleaned his lover gently, wiping away the spent semen before helping McKay back into his boxers and pants.

Once they were both dressed and halfway decent looking, Jack smiled and leaned in again. This time the kiss was tender, offering a silent thanks before Jack unlocked the door and walked away, knowing there was not enough time left for more than this brief encounter.

In less than an hour, he would be heading through the Stargate with Carter, Jackson and a small team on the first part of this mission, to find the one called Teal'c. After that, he didn't have a clue because President Kinsey had made it pretty clear that he liked this timeline just fine the way it was, no doubt still smarting over the fact that it was Hayes rather than himself as President. Jack couldn't care less about Kinsey though because, hey, he made General in that other timeline.

Feeling loose-limbed and relaxed after fantastic sex, Jack slipped into the seat of the time ship and activated it easily. He felt a shiver of pleasure race through him upon hearing McKay's voice, momentarily derailed when McKay gave the call sign as Gateship 1; he could think of far less grandiose names for this little pond skipper. Instead, he let it slide. He owed McKay the chance to name the damned ship.

Some time later, with no escape and imminent death surrounding them, he used the same standard pick-up line on Carter, telling her it was weird to hear that technobabble coming out of someone so hot, and she fell for it just like McKay had. Yet, as he sank into the heat and wetness of her body, he couldn't help but wonder where McKay might be in the old timeline that would be restored, if Jackson managed to stop Ra from taking the Stargate with him when he abandoned Earth.

McKay might be an asshole...but, oh boy, what a beautiful asshole!

END


End file.
